


Lipstick

by enkelimagnus



Series: WosSapphicSept18 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon verse, F/F, Girls being cute and in Love, Kisses, Lisptick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Clary and Maia get ready to go out;.. or not.Sapphic September - Prompt 17 - Lipstick





	Lipstick

Night out at the Hunters’ Moon, meant Clary and Maia getting ready together at home. It was Maia’s night off too, so she would be there to actually enjoy everything, rather than pour beers. Somehow, they always ended up going to the same place for dates and drinks, because it was easy, Maia knew the place, and finding somewhere in the mundane world could be too much of a hassle. 

Clary was doing her hair, braiding strands to pull them back and hold together the rest of her hair that way. She was wearing pants, white-legged fancy burgundy pants, and a crop top. Maia had just finished to do her eyebrows in the mirror next to her. 

They were used to moving around the tiny bathroom of Maia’s apartment. It was a very telling show of how often Clary spent the night here. How used they were to being together, being in this tiny room. In Maia’s kinda old bed, in the kitchen, on the couch. Snuggled up against each other the second they both were home. How Maia fell asleep cuddling Clary’s pillow if Clary was out on patrol for too long. 

There was music playing through Maia’s bluetooth speaker. It was a mix of everything, from RnB to Dolly Parton. Miley Cyrus’ version of Jolene was playing currently, as Maia applied a coat of liquid lipstick. It was a bright red that suited her perfectly, and that Clary found absolutely gorgeous. 

She wasn’t one for bright red herself. It was Izzy’s and Maia’s things, Clary was a peachy nude kind of girl, though she sometimes dived into the dark plums end. 

She stared, transfixed, at Maia’s lips for a while, in such an overt way that Maia noticed and laughed. 

“You’ll get to kiss me later, you know? For now we have to get ready not to be late…” She pointed out and Clary pouted.

“What can I say? You have absolutely gorgeous lips, babe.” 

Maia rolled her eyes and leaned back against the sink, smiling softly. “Want help with your lipstick? I know that you love it.” 

Clary accepted and turned to her, as Maia selected the dark plum lipstick from her own collection. 

“It’ll look gorgeous on you. So dark… so sexy.” The woman mused as she took the tube out of its casing, sliding the lipstick out.

Clary rolled her eyes and looked at her. “It’s just lipstick.” 

“Lipstick is important.” Maia chuckled, as she gently started applying it to Clary’s lips, tracing the sides first. “It makes your lips look… different. Fuller, lighter. It reflects your mood, your style… how willing you are to go down on the first date.” 

“What lipstick were you wearing when we had our first date?” Clary asked, in between the strokes of the lipstick on her lips. 

“Nude. Simple. Something that wouldn’t end up all over my face, or all other your pussy.” She shrugged. 

The direct answer made Clary laugh. She’d never really been used to calling things their names, not when it came to sexuality. Hearing Maia admit so freely that she had been thinking about eating her out, even before their first date, was a bit of a shock. Hearing her use a word for vagina that people avoided, was strange too. It always made her laugh, and she didn’t know if it wasn’t because it was funny, or because she found it a bit uncomfortable. 

Clary turned away to try and contain her giggle, suddenly enough that Maia didn’t have time to move her hand back. They couldn’t avoid the tragedy as her cheek slid against the lipstick, and she ended up with a wide, dark purple mark across her cheek. 

Maia opened wide eyes. “Shit. This is going to take forever to take off.” She grumbled and reached for a wipe, a cotton, something to wipe the dark trace off of her girlfriend’s face. 

Clary, obviously, had something else in mind entirely, as she grabbed the now unattended lipstick, and smeared some over Maia’s cheek. 

Maia turned her head slowly at that. “Did you just do what I thought you did?” She asked, almost in a scary way. Clary would have been scared, if she hadn’t known the tingle in Maia’s eyes. 

Maia quickly dove on her lips, kissing her hard enough for Clary to make a desperate sound, and quickly pulled back, trailing kisses that were strangely sticky against her girlfriend’s skin. 

When she finally let her go, Clary turned to look in the mirror. Red and purple lipsticks were mixing together on her face, like weird kinds of bruises that stemmed from the corner of her lips. 

“This is never going to come off.” 

Liquid lipstick just… didn’t come off unless you had time, will, and they had none of that. 

They looked at each other for a moment, joy and mirth shining in their eyes, as smirks grew bigger on their faces. Maia reached for her phone to warn Simon and the others they would be late. 

As they continued smearing lipsticks on each other’s faces, the group chat they had with the rest of their family, started making Maia’s phone buzz frantically. They ignored it.


End file.
